A Different Kind of Pain
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: A different kind of pain is someone who will hold you, is someone who will take you away from me...


**A Different Kind of Pain**

A Harry Potter fanfiction

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor any songs made by Cold...if I owned HP, Voldemort would have been dead six books ago...

* * *

_I tried to let you go_

_I wish I could turn back time and show you just how I feel_

_I needed you to know_

_If it takes my whole damned life_

_I'll make this up to you_

_Kinda like the waves that roll their whole life_

_Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore_

_That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds _

To hide my wish on a fallen star A different kind of pain _Is someone who will hold you_

_Is someone there to take you away from me_

_Before you let me go, I needed you to know…_

_- Cold "A Different Kind of Pain"_

It had been almost three years since I lost him. Three years is a very long time, especially if you are still in love with the person. I can't believe I was so stupid. I understood what had happened between us just a little too late.

I don't remember how I took the days following that, but somehow I made it though. I know that there is never a day that goes by that I don't think of him…

Wow, three years…three long, painful years since I walked out on him. Three long years since I decided to go. I have always wondered how it came to pass. Why did I ever leave the one person that loved me for who I was? This question still haunts my existence yet today…

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat down across the table from Blaise Zabini, his friend of almost ten years. The two young men began talking about all the goings-on in their lives when a strangely familiar person caught Draco's eye. 

While Blaise rambled on about his fortune, his wife, and his children, Draco's eyes wandered to a young, raven-haired man, sitting at the bar, taking a sip of his drink. Apparently, Blaise noticed, because he slammed his fist on the table, causing Draco to jump.

"I see that you haven't changed your orientation after all!" Blaise grinned, "For a moment there, I thought that I would have to find a woman for you!"

Draco stared at Blaise.

"Why don't you go talk to the young man," Blaise continued, "It looks like a nice boy. And if all goes well, should I expect you to not come back?"

"I don't think that I can talk to him," Draco began, "He…"

"Looks too much like Potter, doesn't he?" Blaise interrupted, "Yes, I do agree with that one. Wouldn't surprise me the least if the guy were Potter! I haven't seen him since you left him. Draco, trust me, it's time for you to move on…whether the guy turns out to be Potter or not!"

"I don't know, Blaise."

"If you don't, I know of another young, eligible bachelor."

Draco stood up and made his way over to the young man…

I didn't know what to do next. It has been so long since I have had someone in my life. Each step that I made toward that man, my heart ached even more for my lost love.

Draco finally made it over to the bar. He sat down beside the man that he was eyeing. He motioned to the bartender.

"Firewhiskey for two," Draco whispered. The bartender nodded and went about filling the order. A minute later, Draco, with the drinks in his hands, spoke.

"Hello there," Draco spoke, sitting a drink in front of the raven haired man, "Care for a drink?"

The man looked up and into Draco's eyes, with the same emerald ones that melted away Draco's icy exterior three years ago.

"Harry?"

The man continued looking at him. There was silence between the two young men… each one staring at the other, the same way that they did three years before.

"Draco?" the man whispered, taking the glass. He brought it to his lips, eyes not leaving Draco's face. Draco nodded; hoping that Harry would still speak to him after this. After Harry finished his drink, he set the glass down, and directed his body to his former lover.

Those eyes said it all to Draco…. why now, why come back after so long?

Draco took Harry's hand into his own. First thought was that Harry would surely turn away, but he did not. His hand, although shaky, never left Draco's own.

"Shall we leave this place?" Draco whispered. When Harry nodded in response, without letting go of the man's hand, Draco took Harry and left the bar.

* * *

Draco sat on his couch, his waist wrapped by Harry's arm, his head lying on the same man's chest. All was quiet, just the way it was like so long ago. Harry had not talked much since their arrival, which didn't seem to bother Draco. The longer this quiet lasts, the better, Draco thought. Finally, what Draco dreaded the most came. 

"Draco, why did you leave me?"

Draco, without moving his head, sighed.

The truth was…he wondered the exact same thing… 

Draco turned to Harry, tears running down his cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you. I cared too much about you! The truth is…I don't know why I ever left you!"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, bringing his hand up to the young blonde's cheeks. He gently wiped the tears from Draco's cheeks.

"That's all I needed to know…" Harry whispered, taking the man into his arms, "I thought someone took you away from me…"

* * *

A/N: Not exactly as I planned, but oh well…I liked the way it turned out! 


End file.
